


I want to start a family/Eggsy

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Drabble with the prompt "I want to start a family"





	I want to start a family/Eggsy

Y/N was in bed next to her boyfriend, Eggsy, who had come back from yet another mission the night before. That he risked his life almost every single day just so her and the rest of the world was safe let her feel more love for this man than she ever thought was possible.

“I love you, Y/N.”

Eggsy had spoken quietly. It was kind of hard for him to admit this, he’d always been a flirt, especially in his younger years, leaving the nightclub or bar with a different woman almost every single night. But it all changed when he’d met Y/N – the girl he fell in love with instantly upon seeing her gorgeous face, getting to know her captivating personality and fantastic humour.

This was nearly a year ago but somehow he never was able to say to her what he really felt. This was the first time he told her. It just slipped out of his mouth after waking up next to her, looking into her sleepy, but pretty eyes. For the first time in his life it felt like he had exactly what he’d always wished for. He had a great job and even though he risked his life more than one could count he enjoyed being a Kingsman.

Additionally, he had a girlfriend he loved unconditionally. Y/N deserved to hear it. She had supported him no matter what, she dealt with his job and how he would come home bruised and beat up sometimes and she never wanted to change the person he was.

“I love you too, Eggsy,” she replied, not the slightest hint of lies and insecurity in her eyes.

All he could see was honesty and the mutual feeling they had for each other.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing this,” Eggsy grinned before pulling her close to him and placing a deep kiss onto her lips.

And that’s how they spent the next half an hour, lying in bed together, sharing kisses and cuddles, until Eggsy cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, softly stroking it with his thumb.

“Marry me, Y/N,”

Y/N chuckled, a part of her unsure what was happening. “We just said I love you’s for the first time. Are you sure?”

“I have never been more certain about anything else in my life. I love you, so much! I want to start a family,” he smiled honestly, “with you. I want tons of tiny babies, they would look like their beautiful mama and have their dad’s cheekiness…”

“…and sense of fashion…”

“And that too!”

They giggled, both lifting their heads to look at Eggsy’s winged sneakers on the floor next to the bed.

“So, what do you say?” he continued to stroke her cheek, nervousness rushing through him.

“I say yes!” Y/N replied with the widest and sweetest smile he had ever seen. “Let’s make sassy, pretty babies and get married!”

Eggsy couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. He pulled her close to him, so he could plant a thousand kisses on her picture-perfect face.

“So,” he started after a while, a cheeky grin spreading over his mouth, “you wanna start right now?”

Y/N shook her head, that was the Eggsy she loved. “Why not?”


End file.
